


Entzweit [GoT Songfiction]

by Daelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie kannten einander nicht, sie ahnten nichts von einander und selbst wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass es den jeweils anderen gab, hätte es wohl ihrer beider Leben nicht verändert. Umso ironischer scheint es, dass zwei Menschen, die verschiedener kaum sein könnten, in dieser Nacht beim Anblick des silbernen Vollmondes so ähnliche Gedanken hegten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entzweit [GoT Songfiction]

**Author's Note:**

> Hallohallo~
> 
> diese kleine Songfiction entstand für einen Wettbewerb, bei dem man die beiden Hauptakteure per Losnummern bekam und das Los entschied, mich vor eine echte Herausforderung zu stellen: Missandei und Ramsay! 
> 
> Huff, da die beiden sich nie treffen und mit Sicherheit auch nicht leiden könnten, habe ich mich entschieden, dass sie sich auch bei mir nicht treffen sollen, sondern lediglich (unwissentlich) eine Nacht gleicher Überlegungen teilen, eine Nacht voller Sorgen über ihr Leben und das, was um sie herum geschieht. 
> 
> Das Lies dazu heißt "Wrong Side of Heaven" und ist von Five Finger Death Punch.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kVvHeFknpk

Sie kannten einander nicht, sie ahnten nichts von einander und selbst wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass es den jeweils anderen gab, hätte es wohl ihrer beider Leben nicht verändert. Umso ironischer scheint es, dass zwei Menschen, die verschiedener kaum sein könnten, in dieser Nacht beim Anblick des silbernen Vollmondes so ähnliche Gedanken hegten. Während Missandei, eine junge Frau, die kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen war, im warmen Wind der einstigen Sklavenstadt Meereens stand und über diese von der Pyramide aus hinweg sehen konnte, stand Ramsay Bolton auf den kalten, steinernen Stufen, die zum oberen Wehrgang Winterfells gehörten.

 

Missandeis Miene war nach außen hin neutral geblieben, gleich was die Bittsteller gesagt und berichtet hatten. Sie hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, was sie über das Geschehen dachte, über die Ängste der Menschen und die aufsteigende Panik, die die Söhne der Harpyie verbreiteten. In ihrem Inneren jedoch sah es nicht so ruhig aus. Vielmehr erfüllte Sorge die junge Frau. Sie war ihrer Königin, Daenerys, freien Willens gefolgt und bereute es nicht, doch was sich nun in der Stadt abspielte, nachdem ihre Königin die Sklaven befreit hatte, war nicht, wofür sie hergekommen waren.

Für Freiheit und Frieden war ihre Königin eingetreten und deshalb war sie ihr gefolgt. Statt Frieden gab es nun Zwiste an jeder Straßenecke, statt Freiheit gab es lauernde Furcht und Hunger Jener, die zu befreien sie gekommen waren. Waren das die Früchte ihrer Bemühungen? Angst, Hunger, Schmerz und Leid?

 

_I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed._

_What have I become, what have I done?_

_I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame_

_and I understood 'cause I feel the same._

 

Eine einzelne Schneeflocke fiel vom Himmel, der ansonsten von grauen Wolken verhangen war, die kaum einen Blick auf den vollen Mond erhaschen ließen, der Winterfell in bleiches Licht tauchte, wann immer die Wolken ihm Platz machten. Ramsay stand schon eine Weile hier draußen und genoss die Ruhe, die ihm hier gewährt wurde, um sich der Worte seines Vaters zu erinnern.

Jetzt war er endlich ein Bolton. Kein Schnee mehr, kein Niemand, sondern ein Mann aus dem Adelsgeschlecht der Boltons. Nach all den Mühen und Risiken, die er auf sich genommen hatte, hatte ihn sein Vater endlich anerkannt und obgleich er damit sein lang ersehntes Ziel erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich nicht erleichtert und verspürte keinen Triumph. Ein bitterer Beigeschmack kam mit diesem Sieg. Was ihm sein Vater gewährt hatte, waren sein Name und Anerkennung – als Bolton, aber nicht als Sohn. War es wirklich das, was er wollte?

 

_Arms wide open,_

_I stand alone._

_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone._

_Right or wrong,_

_I can hardly tell,_

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell._

 

Sie breitete die Arme aus und atmete tief ein, ließ den Geruch der Stadt, den der Wind zu ihr hinauf trug, auf sich wirken und schloss die Augen. Hier oben schien es beinahe, als könnte sie ihren Sorgen und Fragen für einen kurzen Moment entkommen, doch schon bald holten sie sie wieder ein.

Der alte Mann kam in ihr Erinnerung, der vor wenigen Tagen vor ihre Königin getreten war und darum gebeten hatte, wieder Sklave sein zu dürfen, hatte ihm dies doch ein Dach über dem Kopf und Verpflegung garantiert. Es hatte sie erschüttert. Doch sie hatte es auch verstanden.

Welches Recht hatten sie gehabt, ihnen den Weg der Freiheit aufzuzwingen, wenn er ihnen Leid bereitete? Konnte sie das länger ertragen und schweigen? Konnte sie noch mit guten Gewissens behaupten, dass es richtig gewesen war, hierher zu kommen und die Sklaven zu befreien, wenn das Unheil, das sich nun gleich einem Schatten über die Stadt legte, doch die Folge war? Hatten sie ihnen nicht vielleicht sogar Unrecht getan?

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was ihre Königin darüber dachte. Fühlte sie sich womöglich schuldig? Oder zauderte sie selbst jetzt nicht und würde ihren Weg unbeirrbar weiter gehen und die Sklaven in allen Städten befreien, damit kein Mensch mehr Fesseln tragen müsste? Was sie auch täte – wäre sie noch die Königin, der Missandei so willentlich gefolgt war?

 

_I heard from God today and she sounded just like me:_

_What have I done and who have I become?_

_I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me._

_I looked away, I turned away._

 

Sein Blick wanderte gen Himmel und schließlich zurück auf die vereiste Pfütze zu seinen Füßen, in der er schwach und verschwommen sein eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Auch wenn es das Eis nicht preisgab, so wusste Ramsay, dass sein Aussehen ihn klar als einen Bolton verriet, war doch dem geneigten Beobachter schnell ersichtlich, dass er sich markante Züge mit seinem Vater teilte. Aus keinem anderen Grund wohl hatte ihn der Mann nicht verstoßen.

Das Eis knirschte unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als er einige Schritte ging, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen, war der Wind doch eisig und kannte kein Erbarmen, ebenso wie er selbst keines kannte. Mehr als ein Opfer hatte diese Lektion bitter lernen müssen. Ob sich sein Vater in ihm wiedererkannte wie er sich in ihm? Diese Frage hatte sich Ramsay oft gestellt, denn wann immer er die Familientradition des Häutens ihrer Feinde hoch hielt, war es sein Vater, der sich dagegen aussprach. Stets hatte sich der Mann mit den blassen strengen Gesichtszügen von ihm abgewandt und ihn lediglich mit harschen Worten zurechtgewiesen. Es grenzte schon an Ironie, wenn man bedachte, dass er lange Zeit nicht einmal als Bolton gegolten hatte.

Er breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen, spürte nur den kalten Wind, der durch die nördlichen Lande zog und fragte sich, ob seine Wahl die richtige gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er nie versuchen sollen, seines Vaters Anerkennung zu gewinnen, sondern sich mit einem einfach Leben begnügen sollen, denn erreichbar schien sein Ziel ohnehin nur bedingt. Selbst jetzt noch, nach allem, was er für seinen Vater getan hatte, stand er allein da und daran änderte auch der Name Bolton nichts.

 

_Arms wide open,_

_I stand alone._

_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone._

_Right or wrong,_

_I can hardly tell,_

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell._

 

Sie ließ die Arme fallen. Sie wollte nicht so über ihre Königin denken, doch inzwischen sah sie an dieser und ihrem Verhalten Fehler und Irrtümer, die sie zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte. Natürlich wollte Daenerys nur das Beste für die Befreiten, daran zweifelte Missandei nicht, doch der Weg der Silberhaarigen schien immer weniger der rechte zu sein und mit jedem Schritt, den ihre Königin tat, schien sie von ihrem ursprünglichen Pfad abzuweichen.

In ihren Gedanken ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie die Königin verteidigen wollte, doch sie ahnte, dass das nicht wieder gut machen könnte, was an Unheil schon geschehen war. Es galt genau hinzusehen und achtzugeben, während sie sich der unausweichlichen Konfrontation mit den Söhnen der Harpyie näherten, was unweigerlich in Blut enden würde. Der Tag näherte sich und sie alle wussten es.

 

_I'm not defending,_

_downward decending,_

_falling further and further away,_

_getting closer every day._

_I'm getting closer every day._

 

Er hielt es seinem Vater zugute, dass er ihn als Sohn anerkannt hatte, obwohl er ein Bastard war. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass die meisten Adeligen dies nicht taten und ihre Bastardkinder ein vaterloses Leben führen mussten, oft in Armut. Für ihn hatte das nicht gegolten. In seinen Augen allerdings entschuldigte das nicht, dass ihn sein Vater jetzt nicht als solcher behandelte, sondern ihn so formell anerkannte, wie er ebenso gut einen völlig Fremden hätte mit dem Namen Bolton belohnen können.

Ramsay war zu einem Bolton geworden, nicht jedoch zu Roose Boltons Sohn. Er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen, spürte, wie ihn die Erkenntnis überrollte, dass er mehr niemals sein würde und umarmte sie dann. So sollte es sein. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Der Tag, an dem er den Platz seines Vaters einnähme und als Bolton herrschen würde, rückte näher mit jeder Stunde, die verging. Längst war Roose Bolton kein junger Mann mehr und fände er erst sein kaltes, erdiges Grab, würde Ramsay bereit stehen, seinen Platz auszufüllen.

 

_Arms wide open,_

_I stand alone._

_I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone._

_Right or wrong,_

_I can hardly tell,_

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell._

_The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell._

_The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

 

Der Wind strich über die erneut ausgebreiteten Arme der Gestalt, die sich dunkel vor dem silbernen Vollmond abhob und trug, zumindest für den Augenblick, die Sorgen davon, auf dass sie bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten konnten.

 


End file.
